OLED display device has the advantages of ultra-light and ultra-thin design, high brightness, large viewing angle, low voltage, low power consumption, rapid response, high resolution, shock resistance, flexibility, low cost, simple process, less used raw materials, high luminous efficiency, wide temperature range and the like, and is considered as the most promising new-generation display technology.